


Letter

by Lyumia



Series: Rare Pair Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: When Cloud is away Rufus mopes.Day Three: You're Dating/Friends With Who?





	Letter

He tapped away at the PDA in the dark on his stomach with his comforter pushed down to his lower back. He glanced over to his sleeping companion whose youthful features were illuminated duly by the screen. He smoothed the wild strands of Cloud's hair, gently undoing a few small knots. The man blinked up at him, and Rufus gently urged him to go back to sleep by caressing the side of his jaw. Obligingly he smiled and closed his glowing eyes. He decided to save his work for tomorrow. After all, vice president was just a joke position.

Cloud was gone when he woke up. Which wasn't a surprise, since the SOLDIER no doubt had early morning drills with his mentor. Rufus lounged around the empty house, stretching pleasantly sore muscles from sex occasionally, his mind wandering back to Cloud while he absently planned a presentation for the afternoon meeting.

Last night Cloud came to his apartment drenched in sweat smelling something awful, he dropped to his knees when he stumbled over to Rufus who had been lounging in his recliner with some work. Rufus cocked his head and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, wrinkling his nose at the way the damp blond spikes clung to his fingers. “If you want to cuddle, I implore you to take a shower. While I understand that you may have little time to take care of yourself after training you-”

Cloud was kissing him in an instant, and he couldn’t find it in himself to pull away and complain when he couldn’t even smell anything when his mouth was otherwise occupied. Cloud pulled back with a soft smack of their lips, resting his forehead against Rufus’ and closing his eyes. He could still see the faint glow of mako behind his lids. “Shut up.” He whispered in a hoarse voice.

“Then take a shower.” He murmured, leaning out of his touch. “You reek.”

Cloud scowled but stood up and strode off to the bathroom. He decided to join him. Cracking open the door a wave of moist air hit his face and he could see the outline of Cloud through the glass door. Cloud turned to him, sliding the door open and providing a clear view of his naked body, and the light bruises and scratches dotted all over his body.

“You’re taking your time.” He smiled, shedding his clothes with a flourish and striding over to Cloud and kissing him. Cloud’s lips barely moved in response but he rested his hands limply resting on his hips. He frowned at Cloud’s lack of reaction, stepping away from him and forcing him to stare into his eyes. “If something's wrong spit it out and don't waste time.”

Cloud closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I'm being deployed to icicle inn tomorrow night.” He paused, looking away from Rufus. “For a month.”

“You'll be fine,” He assured. “You can handle much more than anyone could throw at you.”

Cloud smiled. A small thing he'd only been able to coax out of him a few times that made him look much younger than he was. “Right,” He whispered, leaning forward to return his kiss.

He was brought out of it by the beep of his phone timer. Flicking it open he sighed, and stood to prepare himself for the meeting.

Genesis Rhapsodos glowered at him though the entirety of it, his lovers occasionally rolling their eyes when they saw he was still keeping up the death glare months into finding out who was pulling his student away late at night.

He recalled the first time the commander had approached him. It was late and the city glowed behind his window, the soft light of the lamp illuminating and casting large shadows in the room.

Hearing his door open and a familiar shape step in he stood up from the chair, stretching out sore muscles while he chuckled. “Is this for sleeping with your student? I'm disappointed commander. I thought you would be more creative with your threats.”

Rhapsodos unfolded his arms from across his chest and huffed. “Unfortunately, Angeal reminded that you are the son of my employer and it would be foolish to kill you. And if it were merely sex and scratching an itch, I wouldn't be concerned. The sex life of my student doesn't concern me. However, his mental health does.” The redhead stressed with a spiteful glare. “If you continue to lead my student on, then you will find yourself quite impressed with the numerous ways I'll make your life miserable. Consider this a warning.”

“Cloud is an adult,” He waved his hand dismissively. “He can make his own decisions. He's a big boy.” He mocked. 

The commander raised his head and gave him a look that told him exactly how much the man wanted to crush his spine before he stormed out.

The next two weeks were painfully dull, not miserable as that would be admitting some kind of discontent at Cloud’s prolonged absence. Just dull.

He thought about Cloud, and how much nicer it would be than half leaning on his desk while Reeve droned on about some reactor maintenance to him, showing blueprints that he nodded at listlessly.

“If you miss him so much, why not write a letter?”  

Rufus blinked. Than balked. “What?”

Reeve sighed, rolling his eyes. “If I may be frank,”

“No you may not.” Rufus interjected but Reeve continued with a dry tone.

“I can tell that you're new to this ‘actually caring about another person than yourself’ thing.” He bent his fingers into quotation marks as he spoke. “But have you considered that instead of moping, it would be better to put some effort into communicating with them?”

“I'm not moping.”

Reeve made an agreeing hum, but it sounded sarcastic. “And Scarlet isn't siphoning funds from my department, which at this point is considered completely useless despite being responsible for making sure the city doesn't collapse on itself. Now, let's start on that letter.”

He begrudgingly took out a piece of paper and brandished his pen.

* * *

It was cold as balls up north, and while Cloud didn't mind the cold and was used to frequent blizzards, he never quite experienced the joy of having his hot chocolate freeze instantly when he tried to take a sip. Angeal chuckled when he stepped outside in the Blizzard to his post empathetically taking the now freezing beverage from his hand.

“Protip, always drink hot chocolate by the fire. Which you need.” He sighed gratefully when the commander took off his own thick coat lined with fur and placed it over his. The man was so much bigger than him it dragged in the snow, but it didn't matter much because he was being guided back inside the base.

Genesis was inside with Zack in his lap, happily basking in the warmth his lover offered. “Hey Cloud, hey ‘Geal.”

Angeal gave him back his drink-turned-popsicle and made his way over and kissed Zack on his cheek. “Warm?”

“Mhm.”

“I see my student stole your coat.” Genesis chuckled after he greeted Angeal with a small peck.

“He looked miserable.” He heard the commander murmur, and Cloud tried not to listen as he gently folded up both their coats and sat down by the fire with a blanket. “Like a drenched kitten.”

“Speaking of kittens,” Genesis hummed. “You have a letter dear. No name but Tseng gave it to me.” He reached into his coat and held it out for Cloud who held tenderly.

“Five Gil if it's another death threat from Heidegger.” He joked as he ripped the flap open and pulled out the paper. His brows shot up when he recognized the handwriting, and the familiar affectionate nickname that Rufus rarely used.  

Cloud smiled down at the neatly printed words, moisture from his thumb staining the paper slightly. “Who's that from Cloud?” He pushed Zack away from over his shoulder with a laugh. “Whoa, did Rufus actually write you a letter?”

Genesis made a rough noise in the back of his throat. “Finally pulled his head out of his ass I see.” Zack was looking over his shoulder again and reading the letter, apparently not hearing Genesis. But Angeal did, looking between them with a brow raised.

A chuckle sounded right next to his ear and Zack tapped the page. “That's kinky.”

“What?” He blanked looking to where Zack was pointing.

“I was thinking how much I missed seeing your lovely face contorted in pleasure on your back” He read in his best Rufus impression “while thrusting into-”

Cloud folded it close with a squawk with his face burning from embarrassment. Zack howled with laughter and held his sides as he wheezed heavily. “I-” He began shakily, “It's not what it… oh Hel, Zack it's not that funny.” He saw Genesis roll his eyes and shove his attention back into his book, all the while Angeal watched with bemused.

“Rufus ShinRa sent you the equivalent of a midevil sext because he can't text you. Of course it's hilarious.” He cackled. "I still can't believe you two are together."

Cloud groaned, covering his face with his hands and tried his best to ignore Zack's teasing. “Like you've never gotten something like this.” A pleased expression quickly replaced the one of mirth on Zack's face and Cloud instantly felt lead heavy dread settle in his stomach. “Never mind, forget I said that.”

“You sure you don't want to hear about how Angeal-”

“I'm sure!” He stood, sulking off to another room with his letter cradled with his hands.

“Don't jack it too hard! We've got a patrol tonight!” Zack called right behind him as he closed the door.

“Oh my gods, Zack, please be quiet!” 


End file.
